Gdzieś pomiędzy kocham, a?
by Meerevel
Summary: Grimmjowa o związkach rozważania. A właściwie to o jednym, konkretnym związku, w który jest dość mocno uwikłany. Kurosaki i kłopoty w tle. Miniaturka na święto GrimmIchi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, there would be much more GrimmIchi! But, unfortunately, it still belongs to Kubo-sensei :(**

Takie małe coś z okazji Światowego Dnia GrimmIchi. I, tak! W końcu przeskoczyłam magiczne 1000 słów!

Smacznego.

* * *

Gdzieś pomiędzy kocham, a…

Siedział na ławce, wbijając ciskające gromy spojrzenie w otaczającą go ciemność i zupełnie nie czując chłodu, jaki zdawał się przesiąkać każdy centymetr przestrzeni. Siedział już od dobrych kilku godzin, starając się dojść do ładu ze sobą, swoimi uczuciami i całkiem świeżą jeszcze kłótnią. Bo… Kochał swojego partnera, temu nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Ale za nic nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy jest gotowy na _aż tak_ wielkie zmiany, jakie ten związek wprowadził w jego życiu.

Zanim spotkał niepozornego rudzielca, który wywrócił jego świat do góry nogami, jego egzystencja była raczej… bezproblemowa. Martwił się tylko o siebie, balował do rana i w nosie miał to, o której _powinien_ wracać do domu. Rwał, kogo mu oczy dyktowały, flirtował i uwodził bez najmniejszego drgnienia sumienia. Pił ile wlezie, całe dnie spędzał na wałęsaniu się po mieście wraz ze swoją paczką i doskonale wiedział, czego chce – lub raczej – czego na pewno_ nie_ chce od życia.

I pewnie byłoby tak jeszcze przez długi czas, gdyby pewnego pięknego, letniego dnia, w jednym z _kolorowych _klubów nie napatoczył się on. Dzieciak jeszcze, ze śmiesznie szpiczastą fryzurą w zanadto jaskrawym kolorze i całą masą argumentów, dlaczego to właśnie on, Grimmjow, powinien przepraszać za rozlane drinki. Bardzo_ silnych_ argumentów, wbrew pozorom. Myślał wtedy, że rozszarpie chłopaka na totalnie maleńkie kawałeczki... Nie zrobił tego jednak. A jakiś czas później, gdy sińce i zadrapania poznikały już z ich twarzy, w zupełnie niezrozumiały dla niego sposób, spotkali się jeszcze kilka razy, zupełnie celowo tym razem, aż dobrnęli do momentu, w którym żaden bez drugiego nie mógł już wytrzymać.

_To były dobre czasy_ – pomyślał, uśmiechając się do siebie i sięgając dłonią do swojej szyi, by po chwili natrafić opuszkami palców na rozgrzany ciepłem jego ciała, srebrny wisiorek. Niepozorna ozdoba przedstawiała gotycką szóstkę i była swego rodzaju symbolem ich znajomości. Dostał ją od Ichigo w dzień pierwszej rocznicy ich pamiętnej kłótni w klubie. Szóstego czerwca. Bardzo ją lubił i nigdy się z nią nie rozstawał. Jak dotąd, przynajmniej.

Nagle, jakby coś w niego wstąpiło, zerwał się z ławki, postanawiając poszukać inspiracji do dalszego działania gdzieś wśród kolorowych, sklepowych witryn. I tak, szedł opustoszałą ulicą, co chwilę zapatrując się we własne odbicie w jednej z podświetlanych szyb. Mijał banki, sklepy wszelakiego rodzaju i różne miejsca uciech, zarówno cielesnych jak i duchowych. Aż w końcu stanął pod jedną z cukierni. _Ich_ ulubioną.

Przez dłuższy moment nie mógł oderwać wzroku od dorodnych truskawek powleczonych czekoladą, dumnie pyszniących się w samym centrum wystawy. Nie mógł też powstrzymać fali _truskawkowych_ wspomnień, które na ten widok zalały jego umysł.

_Ichigo w parku, zajadający lody truskawkowe, cały nimi umazany, jego śmiech i dotyk zimnej mazi na policzkach; Ichi brudzący go lodami z chichotem i całkowitą premedytacją. _

_Ich mała wojna na polewy do lodów, zacięta i niemal śmiertelnie na poważnie, prowadzona aż do ostatniej kropelki słodkiej substancji. I zażarte pocałunki na pojednanie, smakujące słodyczą syntetycznych owoców._

_Noc, kraciasty koc rozłożony na jednej z zapomnianych przez gawiedź polan w okolicznym lesie i oni. Tylko oni, gwiazdy i truskawki maczane w roztopionej czekoladzie…_

Myśląc o tym wszystkim, Grimmjow czuł jakiś dziwny ucisk w piersi. Budziła się w nim chęć natychmiastowego powrotu do mieszkania, które zdążyło już stać się _domem_ i walki o ten przeklęty związek aż do ostatniego tchu.

Z drugiej jednak strony, wciąż potrafił wyobrazić sobie siebie samego, rozwalonego w jednym z miękkich, błękitnych foteli, z butelką taniego piwa w ręce i papierosem w zębach, o trzeciej w nocy oglądającego kreskówki. Albo, napychającego się niezdrowym żarciem i wypłakującego sobie oczy przy dźwiękach najsmętniejszych przebojów disco, oglądając Dirty Dancing po raz setny.

Wiedział, że mógłby robić to wszystko razem z Truskaweczką, ale… no właśnie. Egoistyczna część jego duszy – całkiem spora część, dodajmy – aż wrzała z oburzenia na samą myśl o takim zbezczeszczeniu jego małych przyjemności czyjąś, _czyjąkolwiek_ obecnością. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek zamierzał się przyznawać, że _robił_ coś takiego. Komukolwiek. Nawet na torturach. To były jego słabości, jego słodkie, wstydliwe tajemnice, którymi nie chciał dzielić się z nikim, a których bardzo mu brakowało, odkąd zamieszkał z Kurosakim. Och, umarłby w pohańbieniu, gdyby ktokolwiek się dowiedział… A już zwłaszcza _on_.

W tym momencie, jego komórka dała o sobie znać głośnym, punkowym brzmieniem, tym samym wyrywając go z krainy własnych myśli. Na wyświetlacz nawet nie zerknął. Tej nocy był niedostępny. Dla wszystkich.

Ostry dźwięk otrzeźwił go jednak na tyle, że postanowił zostawić w końcu tę _okropną_ ciastkarnię za sobą i ruszyć dalej z nadzieją, że dokądś w końcu dojdzie. Niekoniecznie dosłownie.

Jakiś czas później, zatrzymał się na jednym ze skwerów kwiatowych, jakie miasto wspaniałomyślnie raczyło im ufundować. Było to niemal w samym centrum i pomimo później pory, całkiem spora liczba osób przechadzała się okolicznymi uliczkami. Pomijając wszystko inne, była to jedna z tych cech wielkiego miasta, które Grimmjow kochał najbardziej. Nieważne było jak wyglądasz, ani o której preferujesz urządzać sobie przechadzki – zawsze jesteś tylko jednym z wielu. Szarą jednostką w całym tłumie indywidualności. Robisz co chcesz i nikt cię za to nie osądzi, bo w tłumie możesz _wszystko_.

W pewnej chwili, jego wzrok przykuła para idąca z naprzeciwka. Wysoki, mocno wytatuowany i ufarbowany na czerwono chłopak, który szedł niemal zupełnie wtulony w swojego partnera. A ten z kolei, z jakąś taką powagą, ale i gracją, wyglądał na wysoko postawionego urzędnika. Och, jakże rozczulił go ten widok. Nie dlatego, że lubił takie sceny. Nie. Po prostu… Oni nigdy nie pozwolili sobie na tak otwarte, zupełnie publiczne pokazywanie, co tak naprawdę ich łączy. To znaczy, on, Grimmjow, nie pozwalał. Właściwie, nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego niektórzy _chcą_ afiszować się ze swoją odmiennością i pokazywać światu to, co powinno zostać ukryte tylko dla nich, w domowym zaciszu. Bardzo często właśnie o to kłócił się z Kurosakim. Chłopak wierzył, że nie ma kompletnie nic niewłaściwego w chodzeniu za rączkę i całowaniu się na środku ulicy. Że takie zachowania są całkowicie normalne i wręcz _pożądane_, by zachować związek w zdrowiu i szczęściu. A on zupełnie nie mógł tego pojąć. Częste spory na tym tle były kolejną przyczyną, dla której dziś nachodziły go poważne wątpliwości. Ale największą i ciągle najważniejszą było to, że Truskaweczka postawiła mu bezwzględne ultimatum. Albo grzecznie pójdzie na obiadek z jego rodziną i da się poznać jako nowy, _oficjalny_ jej członek, albo koniec z całym tym cyrkiem, jak to ładnie ujął rudzielec. A Grimmjow nie wiedział, czy jest przygotowany na to, by mieć _rodzinę_. Taką prawdziwą.

Ściągnął wisiorek, przypatrując mu się teraz z bliska. Z tyłu, pismem Kurosakiego wygrawerowana była tylko jedna, króciutka fraza: _**GrimmIchi 6.06. **_ I już, już miał przejechać palcem po przyjemnie wklęsłych literach, i zawiesić wisiorek z powrotem na szyi, gdy zupełnie nagle przebiegł obok niego jakiś dzieciak, chwilowo wytrącając go z równowagi. Gdy tylko ją odzyskał, chciał natychmiast krzyknąć za smarkaczem coś niekoniecznie miłego, ale powstrzymał się, słysząc słowa piosenki, jakie tamten pozostawił za sobą.

_Between love and goodbye_

_I won't be living in the middle this time_

_Between love and goodbye…_

Skrzywił się, wpychając metalową szóstkę głęboko w kieszeń. Już wiedział co zrobi.

* * *

- Ichigo?

Cisza.

- Wróciłem, jeśli ciągle mnie chcesz…

Nie zdążył nic dodać – jego usta zamknięte zostały pocałunkiem.

* * *

Mam niejasne wrażenie, że polał się tu straszny cukier i że w ogóle, jakieś to kanciaste. Ale co tam :D

Małe sprostowanie: Nie, wcale nie lubię Dirty Dancingu. I nie, nie wyobrażam sobie Grimmcia płaczącego _kiedykolwiek_ :D

Fragment piosenki użyty w tekście to: **The** **Inertia Kiss – Between love and goodbye**, której to zawdzięczam również pomysł i inspirację na ten tworek. Piosenka pochodzi z filmu o tym samym tytule, który z resztą gorąco polecam ^^


End file.
